


Мечта

by Yozhik



Category: Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Мечта

Таким и должно быть совершенство. Сильная, прекрасная, спокойная. Цветок, выкованный из стали неизвестным мастером.  
Ему хоть немного бы повторить этот шедевр, прикоснуться к чуду. Пусть, конечно, скорее всего дара ему не хватит. Но останется память, радость от того, что попытался. Останется работа, которую он вряд ли когда-то отважится показать своему идеалу.  
Геннай влюблён, прежде всего – как художник в недостижимую цель, романтик в мечту. Он ночи напролёт просиживает над работой, бесконечно недовольный результатом – когда уже ему удастся передать хоть малую долю того совершенства, что являет собой его идеал.  
Руки художника очерчивают в воздухе силуэт. Как бы он хотел, чтобы – по памяти!


End file.
